Bittersweet
by Deidaraluver2o
Summary: Sequel to Two Hearts Who says things can't have crazy twists? Sasuke is back, wanting only one thing.Deidara has a few secrets upon his head.And Itachi seems to know more then he lets on... Secrets come unraveled in further chapters [DeixxSaku]


**A/N: Well guys, as I said… I would continue the story two hearts with a sequel. && I realize that my other story, Complicated Love is more of a lust story as to what this will be… more or so a romantic one. I hope this will make you guys happy while you wait for the new chapter of CL… and Reviews would be a great thing for this story!**

**_Special thank you to _Goatis_your reviews for CL really did set my mind into motion. You really don't know how upsettingly good that review was to me. I knew that my mind set for that story wasn't anything close to romantic romantic, but I also couldn't bring myself to settle on putting anything that romantic into the story because it's mainly lust. Ugh. You're very helpful to me I appreciate you and your reviews so much. This chapter was directed more into real romance then what I originally planned._**

**And thank you to you all Your reviews are only making me want to do more!! Please don't stop helping me along.**

* * *

It's been one year… one year since the festival, one year since Sakura's disappearance, and one year since Sasuke Uchiha walked back into Konoha.

* * *

Glares filled the room, hopeless signs invaded their throats, and then a fist slammed against the wooden table.

"HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER YET?"

"Calm yourself Sasuke. It's been one year… the ANBU have tried their best to find her. So please Sasuke, stop it."

"THEY TRIED THEIR BEST? THEIR BEST WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH! Naruto… I- it w-wa-wasn't good e-enough."

Sasuke's voice was shaken, Naruto had a grim look spread on his face, As Hokage it was his duty to find Sakura, he promised Tsunade on her death bed he would find her and bring her back to Konoha.

To say it was an easy thing would be lying, Sakura disappeared one year ago; one long year spent looking for the pink haired Nin. No clues were left, for all they knew she could be dead. Naruto refused to think as much, he had hopes for Sasuke's return and after 4 years of being gone he showed up, last week really…a day after Sakura's supposed "kidnap" one year ago.

Sasuke came back, which in retrospect only meant one thing… He finally killed Itachi? No… Itachi was well and alive. Sasuke came back for Sakura. Naruto had millions of thoughts running and ripping through out his mind but once he recovered Sasuke was able to tell him that Sakura was the only real thing on his mind and revenge was a bitter deal. He felt guilty, his best friend returns for one thing, and he can't give it to him.

Upon hearing the sad news Sasuke was immediately caught in a spiral of rage. Naruto felt horrible, Sasuke felt like killing the bastered who stole her, and well, the rest of Konoha had to deal with the Uchiha's fuming attitude for the next week leading up to today.

So there they sat. Naruto and Sasuke, bickering back and forth on how to get Sakura back.

* * *

Sakura stalled for a short minute on the tree branch before she let out a sneeze falling backwards. Lucky for her Kisame grabbed her and put her on the ground.

"What's your major malfunction?"

"Someone was talking about me."

Kisame looked at Sakura and she returned the look shortly before they both started laughing falling onto the ground. It was a small inside joke between the two, it had happened 3 weeks ago.

_

* * *

_

_They had just finished a mission; coming back was such a pain. Kisame and Sakura sped through the forest in all hopes to get back before sundown. Itachi was a bit behind keeping an eye out for any problems that may have followed._

_"About two miles to go."_

_"That's fine, but Itachi seems a little uptight."_

_"You're right, he does… I wonder-"_

_Itachi sneezed falling backwards into a little pond, for a famous Uchiha it wasn't like him to be so unprepared but, for the moment he was by all means not expecting that, or so he would say to the pair when something like that happens._

_"Phft Itachi… You should be more careful."_

_"It only happened because we were talking about him Kisame."_

* * *

Training was always fun with Kisame, Sakura liked it better with him then Itachi. Itachi always made training short because he was always too skilled.

Finally the sun set and the two made their way to the base, racing to be exact, the loser by the choice of Zetsu had to spend a night with Tobi. The punishment was considered the worst thing on the face of the earth.

Sakura was the first to reach the base Kisame not even an inch behind but he still lost.

"You're coming in later then usual. un."

Sakura turned around to see the man that brought her into the Akatsuki. Deidara, the only man who could touch her in more ways then friendly. It really brought a smile to her face to see him standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a smirk across his features.

"I didn't know you were expecting me."

"I've been expecting you for two hours now. un."

"Really now, I'm sorry I kept you wai-"

Deidara made his way up to her before she could finish her sentence wrapping his arms around her waist resting his head on top of hers.

"Why don't I practice with you?"

"… Last time we tried that we ended up on the forest floor with only your cloak to cover us."

"hehe… well. un. You didn't seem to mind at the time."

She stuck out her tongue and tried to get away from his grasp but, Deidara in turn was to strong for her. Sakura loved Deidara, he took her away from all of her worries a year ago, and wouldn't let her go afterwards. Every time she came from a mission he would be the first thing she'd see and the first person she would always spend time with.

"Sakura. un. I'm going on a mission tomorrow, and I won't be back for two days… I think… well you probably know what I think don't you? un."

"Let's go Dei."

Deidara grabbed Sakura's hand leading her up the staircase onto the roof. He was the first to sit down pulling Sakura into his lap and whispering words of nonsense into her ear. Some were bits about how he planned their future, some about his undying obsession with art and how one day their relationship would be a big bang. Others revolved around how empty he felt without her.

All Sakura did during this time with him was lean into his chest and listen to his every word, feeling his warm breath tickle her ear, occasionally flowing down to her neck sending a pleasing shiver down her spine. She laced her fingers with his holding them close to her as to tell him she never wanted him to leave her side, he understood and pulled her close to him.

"Sakura, I can't wait for you're birthday. un." Sakura shot him a glance.

"It's coming up… Next week to be exact. un."

She closed her eyes, a smile fell across her face taking in the warm night. Her birthday was going to be the most romantic thing in the world, well that's what the blonde artist said. One part of her said his explosive nature would get them both blown up but the other protested that he would share the only thing in the world that made his body feel alive other then blowing things up and having sex. The only thing he did by himself… Taking a five hour sky ride in the summer night.

She wished with all of her heart it would be that. She had been on his clay birds before but only for missions. The only time she actually was on the clay bird and enjoyed in with his body wrapped around hers was when he took her away from Konoha.

"Itachi has been eyeing you lately. un."

Sakura finally snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Deidara who had a disapproving look on his face.

"He even went as far to tell me the minute I slip up is the minute he is going to make his move. un."

"Dei… He can't replace you. No on-"

"You really think that blossom?"

"Yes. I do."

Deidara's face instantly lightened up, turning her fully around to face him. He kissed her neck, moving up to her jaw and breathing heavy against her skin.

"Sa…Say it again. un." He kissed her lips and trailed back down.

"Say what again?"

"Say what you just said. un." He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck.

"Ye-Yes. I do?"

Deidara's breath hitched and kissed her neck back up to her lips. Nodding his head he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, I wanted to wait… but those words are too amazing to wait for. un."

"What do you mean Deidara?"

"I mean." Deidara pulled out a small box.

"I mean… Will you marry me? un."

Sakura instantly lost all feeling in her body, her world felt like it was flipped upside down. She could barely even whisper out the words she wanted to say so she pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around his neck.

Once they broke Deidara looked at Sakura and smiled lightly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N: Well guys tell me what you think k? I'm going to start on my next chapter of CL and your Reviews will help a lot with this story, so please. I'm not going to ask for a certain amount before I post a new chapter… Cause I do this for fun.**

_**Deidaraluver2o**_


End file.
